Tears Don't Fall
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: [Sekuel from Fever] Kini ia tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Atas permintaan Sasuke, ia berhenti sekolah dan hanya menetap di apartemen. /"Kau bukan pelacur dan kau tidak hina. Kau istimewa."/"Aku hanya ingin jadi milikmu seorang, aku ingin hanya kaulah yang menyentuhku."/ Meskipun saya bilang not for underage tetep aja ada anak dibawah umur yang buka sambil senyam-senyum/Mind to RnR?


_**Tears Don't Fall**_

_**By: Salmonella Typhosa**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**_

* * *

Sasuke mendesis pelan ketika Sakura menjilati kejantanannya dengan lembut. Gadis yang berlutut di hadapannya itu mengenakan _lingerie _berwarna putih transparan yang hanya melindungi bagian dada dan memperlihatkan bagian kewanitaannya. Kepalanya dihias oleh sebuah bando bertelinga kelinci berwarna _pink, _membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menerkam gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, gadis ini hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas sekaligus _innocent_ dengan tangannya yang terus mengocok kejantanan Sasuke dan mulutnya yang menghisap ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang menegak itu. Sangat manis sekali. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah perempuan pertama yang bahkan membuatnya banyak bicara dan ditidurinya.

"Sshh." Sasuke menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri, menahan desahan yang akan sangat memalukan bila sampai terdengar oleh Sakura. Ia pun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menikmati _service _dari gadis itu. Seketika itu juga muncratlah air mani pemuda itu yang berwana putih agak kental.

* * *

.

.

.

**Cklek**

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika mendengar suara pintu apartemennya dibuka. Didapatinya seorang gadis berdiri di sana dan sedang menutup pintu.

Gadis berambut _pink _itu berbalik, mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di sofa. Mata gadis itu membelalak seketika ketika melihat apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan. Janjinya sore ini adalah ia akan pindah ke apartemen Sasuke, karena itulah ia datang kemari membawa sebuah tas besar yang ditentengnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura datang itupun segera memakai kembali celana _boxer_nya. Sasuke pun bangkit dan mempersilakan gadis itu untuk duduk. "Apartemenku berantakan." Ucap Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke ruang menonton TV. Alasannya adalah keadaan sofa khusus tamunya yang berantakan—lebih tepatnya, kotor.

Sakura duduk di sofa berwarna cokelat tua itu. Di hadapannya duduklah Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "Sasuke-_kun_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hn." Sasuke mencoba menstabilkan suaranya agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia sedang tidak tenang, berharap bahwa Sakura tidak membahas satu topik yang sangat tidak ingin ia bicarakan. "Akan kubuatkan minum." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera bangkit dari sofa.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke pun segera ikut bangkit dan mencegat pemuda itu. Dicengkramnya lengan Sasuke. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tuan Uchiha." Ucapnya pelan pada pemuda yang hanya berjarak lima puluh centimeter darinya itu.

Mulai dengan kebiasaan bicaranya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu akhirnya menjawab. "Apa itu penting, Haruno?!" tanyanya sinis dengan menatap tajam.

Sakura menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke dengan tenang, "Apa kau tadi melakukan _self service_?" tatapan Sakura mendalam pada dirinya meskipun itu sebenarnya tatapan lembut tanpa paksaan untuk menjawab.

Bingo!

Inilah yang Sasuke berharap tidak dibicarakan. Terdiam tak dapat menjawab, Sasuke hanya bungkam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan pipinya ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau..." gadis itu memberi jeda sejenak. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu, "apa kau membayangkan aku ketika melakukan itu?"

Tak kuasa menahan hasratnya, Sasuke langsung saja melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Pemuda ini tidak dapat berkonsentrasi semenjak tadi pagi. Di kantor ia terus saja memikirkan Sakura, dan sore ini puncaknya. Ia seakan merasa kecanduan berat dengan gadis di hadapannya. Ia terus saja memikirkan bagaimana ia bercinta kemarin malam bersama Sakura. Bayang-bayang Sakura tak pernah lepas dari pikirannya.

"Mmh.." Sakura berbicara tidak jelas ketika lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Dirasakannya lidah Sasuke melilit lidahnya dan menekannya agar tidak dapat bergerak. Sakura pun berontak, namun menyadari bahwa tenaganya sia-sia, ia pun menghentikan perlawanannya. Ditariknya kepala Sasuke agar lebih mendekat, ia pun mengembalikan lidah Sasuke ke tempat asalnya, kini gilirannya mengeksploitasi mulut Sasuke. Sakura berhasil, meskipun ia tahu Sasuke sedikit mengalah agar membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia lebih unggul dari Sasuke. Berusaha menikmati apa yang terjadi, gadis ini pun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pemuda itu.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Sekali lagi ia mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. "Aku merindukanmu." Kepala pemuda ini pun menelusup pada persimpangan leher dan bahu Sakura yang lebih pendek dari dirinya. Terasa sekali aroma _cherry _yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Membuatnya sangat ingin memiliki gadis ini dan mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya seorang.

"Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengelus punggung Sasuke yang tertutup jas kerja berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Hn." Sasukesemakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu. Degup jantung gadis berambut _pink _yang tak karuan itu sampai terdengar olehnya.

"Biar aku bersihkan dulu apartemenmu." Sakura menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. Diambilnya tas yang berisi pakaiannya itu dan diletakkannya di atas sofa. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju setiap sudut ruangan. Setelah menemukan dimana letak dapur, ia segera ke tempat yang biasanya dihampiri para wanita itu.

Benar dugaannya, setumpuk piring kotor menggunung di bak cucian piring, kelihatannya sudah lama tidak dicuci. Seminggu, mungkin?

_Kitchen table _dan _kitchen set_nya pun terlihat sedikit kotor dengan beberapa noda lemak dan kerak makanan menempel disana.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kubersihkan dulu, ya?" tanya Sakura meminta pertujuan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Meskipun Sasuke tak mengizinkannya, toh juga ia akan tetap membersihkan tempat itu.

Diam seribu bahasa, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati gadis yang beberapa jam ini selalu menghantui pikirannya. Lalu, kalau gadis yang mengganggu pikiranmu sudah ada di sini, kenapa tak kau gunakan kesempatan untuk melepas rindu?

Sasuke menepis pikiran kotor yang mulai menjalari otaknya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengerti kalau gadis itu pasti masih kelelahan akibat kegiatan mereka kemarin malam. Ia pun berjalan ke bak cuci piring yang ada di sebelah Sakura yang tengah menggosok _kitchen table_ yang biasanya dipakai untuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan.

"Kubantu." Ucap pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini. Ia kemudian menuangkan sabun cuci piring yang masih banyak—yang dibelinya sekitar tiga minggu lalu itu ke dalam sebuah wadah yang terdapat spons kuning-hijau di dalamnya. Ia pun memberikan air secukupnya, menimbulkan busa putih yang menggenang di bagian atas permukaan cairan sabun itu.

Masih menggosok piring yang dipegangnya, Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura yang tengah serius menggosok noda yang tak kunjung hilang. Kening gadis itu berkerut dengan bibir yang agak mengerucut. Ia pun meletakkan piring yang telah diberi sabun yang telah bersih itu—menurutnya—ke samping bak cuci piring dan lanjut membersihkan piring yang lain.

Beberapa kali menggosokkan sebuah krim penghilang noda, Sakura pun akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan noda bandel itu. Ia pun mengelap peluh yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya tengah meletakkan piring yang masih berbusa itu.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau salah," Sakura mengambil jejeran piring yang diletakkan Sasuke di samping bak cucian piring, "ini harusnya ditumpuk menjadi satu, supaya tidak memakan banyak tempat." Ditumpuknya piring-piring yang seluruhnya berbusa itu menjadi satu tumpukan.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu ketika memindahkan piring-piring yang telah diusap dengan sabun itu menjadi satu tumpukan. Setelah Sakura selesai, gadis ini kemudian menyalakan keran dan mencuci tangannya agar busa yang menempel pada telapak tangannya menghilang. Sakura pun mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau ini memang tidak tahu cara bersih-bersih, ya?" tanyanya setengah bercanda.

"Hn." Sasuke pun memandang lekat gadisnya itu, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, pemuda ini kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang masih terbengong dengan pipi merona merah.

Sakura yang hening beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum, ia pun kembali melanjutkan menggosok _kitchen table_. Masih banyak noda yang harus dihilangkan.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau suka nasi goreng?" Sakura mengambil wajan dari lemari dapur dan menaruhnya di atas kompor.

"Hn." Sasuke yang duduk di kursi dekat meja makan itu pun menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. Rencananya besok pagi ketiga temannya—Suigetsu, Juugo dan Kimimaro— akan mengunjungi apartemennya, sekedar untuk reuni masa kuliah.

Sakura pun mulai memasakkan nasi goreng untuk Sasuke. Beberapa bahan yang setidaknya masih belum busuk itu digunakannya untuk memasak. Sejak kecil ia telah belajar memasak bersama Ibunya, yang membuatnya mendapatkan bekal yang cukup untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ibu rumah tangga, heh? Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu ia dan Sasuke ini berstatus sebagai apa. Sakura tersenyum miris seiring dengan tangannya yang mematikan kompor. Ia pun segera mengambil piring dan menuangkan nasi goreng itu ke atas piring.

"Apa kau suka tomat, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana _boxer_nya. "Hn." Ucapnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sekaligus tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah tomat yang kemudian dicucinya. Setelah itu, ia pun mengiris tomat itu dan meletakkannya di piring Sasuke. "Makanlah!" ucapnya setelah hidangan yang disajikannya benar-benar sudah jadi.

Sasuke pun heran sendiri, Sakura yang berperan sebagai tamu justru tampak seperti tuan rumah yang melayaninya. "Kau tak makan?"

Sakura menggeleng, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan, membuat Sasuke dapat melihat sedikit belahan dada di balik baju yang gadis itu kenakan. "Kau saja yang makan."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum pemuda itu menyuap sesendok nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Duduklah!" perintahnya seraya menepuk pahanya sendiri.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, gadis ini sepertinya masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. "Untuk ap—"

"Cepatlah!" ujar Sasuke tak sabaran. Akhirnya gadis itu pun duduk di pangkuannya, dengan Sakura yang menghadap ke arah kanan Sasuke, hampir mirip seperti _bridal style_.

Sasuke mengambil sesendok nasi goreng, diarahkannya sendok itu ke mulut Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya. Tanpa kesulitan apapun, sendok itu pun masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sembari menunggu Sakura mengunyah makanannya, pemuda ini pun meletakkan sendoknya dan mendekat ke belakang telinga Sakura. "Gadis pintar," ditiupnya pelan daun telinga bagian belakang Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengendikan bahunya karena merasa geli.

Sakura tak berhenti mengunyah nasi goreng buatannya sendiri, berusaha untuk bersikap normal dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke terus saja menatapnya yang masih mengunyah, Sakura pun menoleh menghadap pemuda itu. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, kemudian dikecupnya singkat bibir Sakura. Melihat gadis itu masih melongo, ia kembali mengecup bibir tipis gadis itu, kali ini mendapat balasan. Sakura menekankan sedikit bibirnya untuk membalas kecupan Sasuke.

Sadar akan situasi saat ini—bahwa ia yakin kalau ini terus berlanjut ia takkan bisa berhenti, Sasuke pun menghentikannya. "Makan dulu, nanti tersedak." Diambilnya lagi sesendok nasi goreng dan segera disuapkannya ke mulut Sakura.

Sakura mengelak, "Kau juga harus makan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia menyuapkan nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Lalu pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini mengambil lagi sesendok untuk disuapkannya ke mulut Sakura.

Mulut Sakura menganga, menerima sesendok nasi goreng lagi yang disuapkan oleh Sasuke. "Kau tak makan tomatnya?" tanyanya tanpa menyelesaikan kunyahannya terlebih dulu.

Sasuke mengambil sepotong tomat dan menyuapkannya kepada Sakura yang kemudian digigit setengah oleh gadis itu. Setengahnya lagipun dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Berniat menjahili Sakura, ia pun secara tiba-tiba melumat bibir gadis di hadapannya dan berniat mencuri potongan tomat yang masih ada di dalam rongga mulut Sakura.

Sakura pun tak menolak, gadis ini melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke yang kini sejajar dengan dirinya. Ia pun mencoba menghalangi Sasuke yang hendak menerobos masuk ke rongga mulutnya yang masih terisi makanan.

Sasuke tak tinggal diam, diremasnya pelan dada Sakura membuat gadis itu mengerang dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ahh.." Sakura sempat memundurkan kepalanya sedikit, namun tak menghalangi Sasuke untuk mencuri potongan tomat di mulutnya, pemuda itu berhasil. "UHUK...UHUKKK.." Sakura pun benar-benar membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Sasuke yang terkejut pun segera mengangkat kaki Sakura dan menurunkannya, pemuda itu menyuruh Sakura yang masih tersedak itu duduk. Sasuke segera mengambilkan segelas air untuk diminum Sakura.

Sakura dengan cepat menyambar gelas yang diberikan Sasuke dan meneguknya sampai tandas. "Hahh.." Mukanya yang semula terlihat agak pucat kini kembali menjadi putih kemerahan.

Menyesali perbuatannya, Sasuke masih memandang Sakura yang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. "Makanlah." Ia menggerakkan piring di atas meja agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. Pemuda itu berwajah datar, tak seperti tadi yang menunjukkan sedikit ekspresinya. Sakura menggeleng, "Aku takkan makan jika kau tak makan."

Sasuke memandang Sakura sinis, "Cerewet, cepatlah—"

"Suapi aku lagi." Sakura dengan cepat memotong perkataan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke menampakkan suatu keterkejutan dari pupil matanya yang melebar. "Kumohon," pintanya lirih.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengambil piring yang ada di atas meja itu dan berniat kembali menyuapi Sakura, namun gadis itu malah turun dan duduk bersila di lantai.

"Di sini saja." Ucapnya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya duduk di hadapan Sakura, ia pun menyuapi Sakura kembali. Sakura, dirinya, Sakura dirinya, begitu terus sampai nasi goreng buatan Sakura habis dimakan oleh mereka berdua.

.

"Huft, kenyangnya~" Sakura menepuk perutnya yang sudah penuh. Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih meneguk air putihnya. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku lelah. Apa ada tempat tidur di sini?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh.' Batin Sasuke. "Ada." Pemuda ini kemudian bangkit, "Ambil tasmu."

Sakura mengangguk walaupun tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke yang telah memunggunginya. Gadis ini segera bangkit dan mengambil tasnya yang masih ada di sofa. Gadis ini mengikuti pemuda yang ada di depannya, menuju suatu ruangan cukup luas dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya serasa tenang jiwanya.

Sasuke berhenti dan bersandar di kusen pintu kamar yang terbuka, membuat Sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya agar tidak masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam kamat.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di sini?" tanyanya dengan pelan dan ragu.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. "Ini kamarku," sekilas dilihatnya raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi kecewa, "tapi kita bisa berbagi." Lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Sakura merona merah.

Sasuke mendengus, ia sendiri tak mampu menghalangi rona merah tipis menjalari pipinya. Apa kata Itachi kalau kakaknya sampai melihat adiknya berekspresi seperti saat ini. Untung juga Itachi tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda dan berjarak lima kilometer dari apartemennya. "Maksudku hanya berbagi. Tidak macam-macam," ucapnya supaya maksud yang ingin ia sampaikan lebih terperinci dan tidak membuat Sakura salah paham.

Sakura mengangguk gugup, "Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu, ya?" Sakura pun melangkah ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke mengangguk, pemuda ini kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang menonton TV. Pemuda itu pun memilih menonton berita pasar saham. Pikirannya masih saja dihantui oleh Sakura. Berada di dekat gadis itu membuatnya kehilangan kontrol, bahkan sampai denyut jantungnya semakin cepat.

* * *

"Ungh~" Lenguhan seseorang yang berada dalam dekapannya membuat Sasuke terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Dilihatnya gadis mungil di sampingnya menggeliat dan merentangkan tangannya—ciri khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu, "Sasuke-_kun_?" suara beningnya mengalun indah menuju pendengaran Sasuke.

Tak menjawab, tangan Sasuke meraih pinggang gadis itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu erat sampai Sakura kesulitan bernafas. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai miliknya seorang.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. hah.. lepaskan, aku ingin ke pasar." Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang tertutupi kaos putih.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan gadis itu. Dilihatnya Sakura yang mengenakan piyama itu bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke pun duduk di atas ranjangnya, dilihatnya jam wekernya menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Suatu kebetulan sekali seorang Uchiha Sasuke bangun siang—meskipun ini adalah hari Minggu.

Sasuke pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju dapur, hendak membuat secangkir kopi dan selembar roti diolesi mentega. Dilihatnya dapurnya yang kini keadaannya lebih bersih. Sekelebat ingatannya tentang kegiatan mereka kemarin sore mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah kopinya jadi, pemuda ini memilih untuk menikmatinya di balkon apartemennya. Mungkin pemandangan Konoha di pagi hari terlihat menarik untuk disaksikan seraya menghabiskan waktunya. Sasuke meniup sesendok kopi miliknya, lalu meminumnya.

**SREKK**

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku pergi dulu, ya." Sakura masuk ke balkon dan menghampiri pemuda yang bekerja di _Uchiha Corporation_ yang sedang menikmati kopinya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke merogoh celananya, diambilnya dompetnya dan dikeluarkannya beberapa uang lembar seratus ribu. "Belanjalah sesukamu." Tangannya bergerak menyodorkan uang itu kepada Sakura.

Seketika itu juga Sakura menjadi cemberut. Ia hanya mengambil selembar uang seratus ribu yang diberikan Sasuke. "Aku ini mau ke pasar, bukan ke mall, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggungnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Sakura memang berbeda dengan wanita lain. Ia juga memang tidak cocok menjadi pelacur. Saking baik hatinya, kalau saja Sasuke tak membeli Sakura dari si pemilik _club_, bisa saja Sakura memberikan pelayanan kepada setiap orang secara cuma-cuma alias gratis.

Tiga puluh menit, secangkir kopi yang telah mendingin itu juga belum tandas. Sasuke masih menggigiti roti menteganya. Sepertinya pemuda ini melamunkan sesuatu. Catat! Waktu Sasuke terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan, lalu ada apa dengannya hari ini? Mulai dari bangun siang, menikmati waktu santai. Apa karena ada Sakura dia menjadi lebih rileks? Entahlah, ia telah bertanya pada diri sendiri dan ia tak tahu jawabannya.

Di trotoar, dilihatnya siluet seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Sakura tak sendiri, ia bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dilihatnya Sakura mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke sedikit memajukan badannya ketika kedua orang itu berhenti melangkah padahal mereka belum sampai di apartemen. Pemuda itu mendekati Sakura, tiba-tiba ia mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas.

Perbuatan pemuda itu tak ayal membuat Sasuke naik pitam. Pemuda ini meremas roti menteganya yang tersisa sedikit lagi. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

.

.

**Cklek**

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura melangkah masuk, mendapati tak ada suara sama sekali di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar ini. "Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura melangkah menuju dapur, tak didapatinya Sasuke berada di sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, siluet Sasuke masih tak tertangkap oleh matanya. Akhirnya ia melangkah ke balkon, seingatnya tadi Sasuke duduk di sana.

**SREKK**

Balkon itu kosong, Sakura berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen. Satu-satunya yang belum diperiksanya adalah kamar Sasuke. Gadis itu pun melangkah kembali, mencari keberadaan pemuda yang ia cintai—walaupun mereka baru saja kenal.

**Cklek**

Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelakanginya. Gadis ini langsung masuk ke dalam, "Sasuke-_kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia menghampiri Sasuke pelan-pelan ketika ia sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahu tegap pemuda itu. "Sa—KYAAA!" Sakura langsung limbung dan jatuh tepat di atas ranjang, dengan Sasuke yang tadi menarik tangannya kini menindihnya. Seluruh kantong yang berisi sayuran dan buah itupun jatuh dan membuat beberapa buah menggelinding ke bawah ranjang.

"Katakan! Siapa pemuda tadi?" suara Sasuke terdengar lebih berat, mata pemuda ini semakin melebar ketika menatap Sakura.

"Pemuda yang mana?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang meskipun saat ini ia sedang dilanda ketakutan. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke semenyeramkan ini sebelumnya.

"Yang tadi menciummu." Ucap Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Ma-maksudmu Gaara-_kun_?"

Telinga Sasuke semakin berdenyut ketika gadis di bawahnya ini memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan surfiks –_kun_. "Jangan sebut namanya di depanku!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Dia mantan pacarku. Aku dan Gaara-_kun—_"

"KUBILANG JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU, JALANG!" Sasuke berteriak kencang, membuat tubuh Sakura menegang dan ketakutan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa? A-Ada apa—KYAAA!" Sakura tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika kedua tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke ke atas. Dilihatnya Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah tali tambang, pemuda itu melilitkannya pada kedua tangannya.

"Rasakan akibatnya. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kau ini memang Jalang!" ucap Sasuke pedas, tanpa melonggarkan sedikitpun ikatan pada tangan Sakura. Ia kemudian mengikatkan ujung tali itu pada sandaran di ranjang, membuat Sakura sama sekali tak dapat menggunakan tangannya.

Sakura masih terdiam menatap Sasuke. Pandangannya kini telah buram dengan adanya air mata yang membasahi kornea matanya. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, aku... aku—"

"DIAMLAH!" Sasuke berteriak tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat telinga gadis itu berdengung. Tangan pemuda ini tiba-tiba merobek kemeja yang Sakura kenakan, meninggalkan bra putih yang masih melekat untuk menutupi dadanya.

"Hiks..." Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan isakannya. "Hiks..." kedua tangannya yang berada di atas terasa amat perih, simpul yang Sasuke buat tampaknya memang mengikat tangannya sangat erat sampai-sampai ia tak bisa menggerakkan jemarinya sama sekali.

Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena ketakutan. Diusapnya bibir tipis yang telah terjama pria selain dirinya itu dengan lembut. Dari saku celananya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat Sakura kembali berlinang air mata.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan lakukan itu, itu menyakit—AKKH!" bibir Sakura bergetar hebat ketika Sasuke sukses menggoreskan sebuah silet pada sudut bibirnya sebelum gadis ini menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kini ia baru tahu bagaimana sifat Sasuke bila sedang marah.

"Ini akibat dia yang berani menyentuhmu." Sasuke melemparkan siletnya dengan asal. Ia mendekati Sakura yang masih menangis tertahan, dijilatinya sudut bibir Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Luka itu dibersihkannya sampai tak tersisa darah setetespun.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon hentikan." Suara Sakura melemah, bibirnya hanya terbuka dengan kecil mengingat luka akibat silet tajam itu serasa mengoyak ujung bibirnya.

Tak menyahuti Sakura, Sasuke segera turun dan menarik celana yang Sakura kenakan. Awalnya gadis it memberontak, namun dengan satu ancaman dapat membuat gadis itu bungkam walaupun masih menangis terisak.

"Aku bisa lebih kejam bila kau berontak!" Sasuke terus saja melucuti pakaian Sakura.

Kini Sakura sudah tanpa busana, terbaring tak berdaya dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat. Wajahnya berantakan dengan anak rambut yang menempel pada pipinya yang basah. Sakura menolehkan kepala ke kiri ketika Sasuke menghampiri meja kecil dan membuka laci meja itu. Matanya membelalak seketika ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pisau buah dengan gagang warna merah.

"Ck ck ck!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala seraya mendecak, Sakura tak dapat mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Namun satu hal yang pasti, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik baginya.

"KYAA! SASUKE-_KUN_!" Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika mata pisau itu digoreskan sepanjang ketiak sampai pinggulnya. Perih melanda dirinya, sudah pasti cairan merah kental itu tengah mengalir membasahi kulitnya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Sasuke beralih ke satu sisi dan membuat tanda yang sama, tak ayal membuat Sakura berteriak melengking karena kesakitan.

Sama seperti silet, ia melempar pisaunya ke sembarang tempat. Pemuda ini kemudian bergerak menaiki tubuh Sakura, dicubitnya puting kemerahan Sakura.

"AKH! Sasuke-_kun_.. hiks.." Sakura masih dapat melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahnya secara samar- samar. "Hiks.. kumohon.."

Sasuke tak berhenti, dihisapnya dada Sakura bergantian dengan ganas. Tangan pemuda itu tak tinggal diam, keduanya mengelus bekas luka yang ada di badan bagian samping Sakura akibat goresan pisau itu.

"AKH! AHH~ SASUKE-_KUN_!" kini perasaannya berkecamuk, antara kesakitan marah dan kecewa. Mati-matian ia menahan desahannya, dan agaknya itupun berhasil dengan rasa kecewa yang meluap-luap dari hatinya.

Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan panangan merendahkan, membuat nyali gadis itu semakin ciut untuk melawan. Pemuda ini turun dari tubuh Sakura dan mengambil sesuatu lagi dari laci mejanya.

Sasuke menggesekkan korek apinya, lalu mendekatkannya pada lilin putih yang dipegangnya. Lilin itupun menyala, menunggu beberapa detik untuk lilin itu menghasilkan cairan panasnya.

"Sasuke.. kumohon jangan, Sasuke.. JANGAAANNN!" Sakura berteriak ketika Sasuke meneteskan tiga tetes cairan panas itu di pusarnya. Rasa perih, sakit dan panas jadi satu. Bibir Sakura bergetar hebat, tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke menindihnya dengan lilin yang masih dipegangnya.

"Jangan keluarkan air matamu." Sasuke mendekatkan lilin itu ke mata Sakura, sontak membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"AKHH!" Sakura berteriak ketika setetes cairan panas itu mengenai kulitnya, kali ini di bagian pipi kirinya. "Hiks, Sasuke..."

"KUBILANG JANGAN KELUARKAN AIR MATAMU!" Sasuke berteriak. Pemuda ini kemudian mendekatkan lilin panas itu ke pipi kanan Sakura. Jatuhlah tiga tetes cairan yang membuat Sakura kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Sasuke beralih ke liang kewanitaan Sakura yang belum disentuhnya. Didekatkannya lilin itu ke lubang kewanitaan Sakura itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon jangan yang itu. Lakukanlah sesukamu tapi jangan lakukan itu." Ucap Sakura memohon dengan nada lirih. Ucapannya itu sukses membuat Sasuke setidaknya menolehkan kepala.

Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati wajah Sakura. Ia meletakkan lilin yang masih panjang itu di atas meja. Digoreskannya kukunya yang kuat ke pipi gadis itu dan menekannya. Digerakkannya perlahan, "Jauhi dia." Sasuke pun menghentikannya ketika kukunya telah sampai di dagu Sakura dan meninggalkan garis kemerahan di pipi gadis itu.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks.. hiks.. aku akan menjauhinya.. hiks.."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau menangis lagi, _Hime_." Disambarkannya lilin putih itu kembali, ia kembali mendekati kewanitaan Sakura. Digesekkannya lilin itu ke bibir kewanitaan gadis itu.

"AKKH!" Sakura berteriak ketika setetes cairan panas itu menyentuh kulit bibir kewanitaannya. Sasuke tak berhenti menggeseknya, membuat beberapa tetes cairan lagi jatuh di kewanitaannya. Antara rasa geli dan perih yang mendominasi, Sakura masih bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan.

Sasuke menggesekkan lilin yang dipegangnya itu di bibir kewanitaan Sakura. Satu-dua tetes mengenai jemarinya yang memegang lilin itu, namun ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti dibanding melihat Sakura kesakitan dan memohon-mohon seperti ini.

"Kau menyukainya, heh? Dasar Jalang!" Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menarik lilin itu dan memadamkan apinya. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda ini langsung memasukkan lilin itu ke dalam liang Sakura, menimbulkan bunyi 'cessh' ketika benda itu memasukinya.

"AKKHH! SASUKE! KUMOHON... ITU PERIH SEKALI!" Sakura meremas kencang sprei ranjang Sasuke ketika lilin itu memasuki dirinya. Pemuda itu tak kunjung mencabut lilin itu dari kewanitaannya. Tepat ketika lilin itu sudah tak terasa panas, barulah Sasuke mencabutnya.

**Ting Tong**

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dilihatnya sekilas wajah Sakura yang merana itu. "Tunggu di sini." Sungguh perintah bodoh yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sakura pergi dengan tangannya yang masih diikat di ranjang?

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar beberapa suara lelaki yang berbeda. Yang paling jelas adalah ketika didengarnya Sasuke berkata: 'Aku punya hidangan untuk kalian. Ikut aku!'

Sakura semakin tersentak kaget ketika mendapati Sasuke dan ketiga pria yang tak ia kenali berdiri di depan pintu.

"Wah~ Sasuke. Rupanya kau sedang bermain-main." Ucap pemuda berambut putih yang paling tinggi.

"Kau benar, Kimimaro. Tak kusangka ia sampai mengikat gadis _sexy_ itu." Seorang pemuda bergigi tajam menyeringai seraya memandangi Sakura penuh nafsu.

"Hn. Setidaknya gadis ini lebih baik daripada pelacur yang biasa kusewa di _club_." Pemuda berambut oranye menimpali. "Hey, lihatlah dia meronta-ronta."

Sakura yang dipandangi oleh para lelaki dengan tatapan seperti itu semakin merasa tak nyaman dengan wajahnya yang bertambah memerah.

"Ini hidangan kalian. Nikmati saja." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pemuda berambut putih dan yang bergigi runcing itu menyeringai, mereka pun mendekati Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Hei, Nona Manis. Mau bermain, eh?" pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu lebih dulu menyentuh dada Sakura dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Ia mendekati wajah Sakura dan mencium paksa bibir Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya meronta-ronta ketika diperlakukan seperti itu. Badannya kembali menegang ketika pemuda berambut putih—Kimimaro— itu mulai menyentuh klitoris Sakura dan menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya.

"AHH... kumohon, jangan."

Sementara Juugo masih tetap berdiri di dekat Sasuke. "Aku sedang tak berminat. Apa kau tak mau ikut mereka?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah puas menyiksanya."

Suigetsu tanpa basa-basi mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah menegak. "Hei, nona! Coba kau hisap punyaku!"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Suigetsu menarik kepala Sakura mendekati alat kelaminnya, membuat mulut Sakura mengemut kejantanan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu. Suigetsu menggerakkan kepala Sakura dengan cepat, berusaha untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

Kimimaro yang melihat Suigetsu itupun tersenyum nakal. Kepalanya mendekati liang kewanitaan Sakura dan menjilatnya dengan liar, membuat gadis itu melebarkan matanya untuk sesaat. Puas bermain menggunakan lidahnya, pemuda ini menusuk-nusuk kewanitaan Sakura yang masih terasa perih itu dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Nafsu kedua teman lamanya itu seperti tidak surut-surut jua. Tubuh Sakura sudah berkeringat dan ditambah lagi cairan sperma dari kedua pria itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka dan lidah terjulur, wajahnya telah basah pula dengan cairan yang dikeluarkan Suigetsu. Pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada Sasuke, gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan sendu, seolah meminta Sasuke untuk menghentikan kedua temannya ini.

Sasuke pun akhirnya melangkah, "Hei, sudahlah. Kau tak lihat dia kelelahan. Jangan sampai dia pingsan." Ucap Sasuke kepada Suigetsu dan Kimimaro yang masih memompa kejantanan mereka yang satu di kewanitaan Sakura, dan yang satu di lubang anus Sakura.

"Iya.. Sssh, sebentar lagi keluar." Ucap Kimimaro yang semakin cepat memompa kejantanannya.

"Sssh.. aku keluar.." Suigetsu mencabut miliknya dari kewanitaan Sakura dan mengarahkan kejantanannya yang siap memuncratkan cairan putih itu ke mulut Sakura.

Pipi Sakura menggembung seiring klimaksnya Suigetsu. Dengan tidak rela ia pun menelan semua cairan pemuda itu.

"Sssh.. Aku sampai.. _oh shit_!" Kimimaro menarik pinggul Sakura seiring dengan keluarnya cairannya di dalam lubang anus Sakura. Kimimaro menarik kejantanannya, "Hah, hidangan yang memuaskan, Teman Lama." Ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku lelah." Suigetsu menutup resleting celananya, ditatapnya sekilas Sakura yang sudah kelelahan dengan nafas terengah-engah itu. Suigetsu pun menyeringai, "Hei, Sasuke. Lain kali kita akan ke sini lagi. Saat ini tugas kami di perusahaan masih harus dilanjutkan. _See you next time_."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, jadi mereka datang dan pergi secepat itu?

"Hn. Tapi lain kali gadis ini sudah tiada lagi di tempat ini." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengantarkan teman lamanya itu menuju ke luar apartemen, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kelelahan akibat disiksa habis-habisan oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya.

* * *

Sakura yang kelelahan pun menangis sesenggukan. Sungguh, betapa hina dirinya ini. Segala bujuk rayu dan godaan Sasuke sama seperti pria di luar sana, yang hanya bermulut manis tanpa ada bukti. Lagipula kenapa ia bisa percaya kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya? Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa ia adalah gadis terbodoh di dunia.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar terbuka, dilihatnya Sasuke mendekat kepadanya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura berusaha untuk bergerak meskipun badannya terasa seperti hancur, tujuannya adalah menghindari perlakuan dari pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu.

"Hei." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan pelan, membawa gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya.

Sakura ketakutan, ia berusaha untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. "Kumohon lepaskan aku.." pintanya dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Pemuda ini pergi dari kamar, tak lama kemudian kembali dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. "Minumlah." Disodorkannya gelas itu ke mulut Sakura, gadis itu meminumnya satu tegukan. Sasuke pun meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. Ditatapnya Sakura yang keadaannya kacau itu dengan tatapan iba. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya yang hanya dilandasi kecemburuan.

Tangan Sasuke pun bergerak melepaskan simpul yang menjerat kedua tangan Sakura. Dilihatnya tangan gadis itu cukup memerah karena terlalu lama diikat.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maaf, aku akan pergi dari sini." Dengan susah payah gadis ini bangun dari ranjangnya, namun Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk gadis berambut _pink _ini.

"Aku salah, maaf." Ucap Sasuke seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng dengan lesu, "Orang kaya tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang hina dan pelacur sepertiku. Jadi—"

"Kau bukan pelacur dan kau tidak hina." Potong Sasuke, pemuda ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau istimewa."

Sakura yang tingkat kesadarannya semakin menurun itu menangis, "Hiks.. hentikan rayuanmu itu, Tuan." Didorongnya Sasuke yang masih saja memeluknya.

"Aku tidak merayumu. Aku berbicara fakta." Sasuke mengelus surai _pink _gadis itu. "Maaf."

"Hiks.. padahal aku hanya ingin, hiks.. hiks.." Sakura mengelap air matanya yang semakin deras, "aku hanya ingin jadi milikmu seorang, aku ingin hanya kaulah yang menyentuhku."

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Aku lelah," Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah lelah, haruskah aku mati sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Istirahatlah." Dibaringkannya secara perlahan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang. "Maaf untuk kekerasan yang kulakukan. Maaf atas pelecehan teman-temanku. Aku benar-benar cemburu saat pemuda berambut merah itu menciummu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu, "Masih lebih sakit diriku, Sasuke." Ditepuknya dadanya sendiri, "Di sini begitu sakit. Rasanya seperti ditusuk seribu jarum, kau tahu?"

Sasuke mendekat, dikecupnya bibir Sakura singkat. "Aku tahu. Maaf." Dielusnya wajah Sakura yang terkena cairan sperma yang hampir kering itu. "Ayo bersihkan dirimu." Perlahan, diangkatnya tubuh Sakura yang kelelahan dengan tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun.

Sasuke membawa gadis ini ke kamar mandi, sementara _bath tub _itu terisi air hangat, Sasuke masih menggendong Sakura sampai ia meletakkan Sakura di dalam _bath tub_. Digosoknya badan Sakura dengan sabun, yang sesekali membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan karena luka yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau berdarah." Sasuke mengelus sekuju badan bagian samping Sakura, ini akibat ulahnya yang menggoreskan pisau buah di kulit gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum sayu, "Tak apa. Kau telah menebusnya."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, digosoknya rambut Sakura yang masih basah itu.

"Itu sudah tidak terasa sakit, aku bahagia bersamamu." Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. "Kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengecup bahu Sakura, "Aku janji." Dielusnya lengan Sakura yang masih tertutup baju handuk itu. "Kau lelah, mau makan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku ingin tidur."

"Pakailah piyamamu." Titah Sasuke pada gadisnya, yang dijawab gelengan oleh Sakura. "Kau tak mungkin memakai baju handuk."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Bungkus saja tubuhku dengan selimut." Pinta gadis ini. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka simpul tali baju handuk itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh gadisnya. "Tidurlah," Direbahkannya tubuh gadis yang kini tertutup selimut tebal itu di atas ranjang. "Aku tunggu sampai kau terlelap."

Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Apa kau tak lelah?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Sepertinya gadis ini akan terkena flu setelah kelelahan yang amat menyiksa dirinya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Cepatlah tidur. Aku di sini." Diusapnya surai _pink _Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dikecupnya singkat dahi Sakura, "Maafkan aku."

Sakura merengut, "Aku sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu." Ia pun tak lagi memeluk lengan Sasuke. Terdiam sejenak, memandangi wajah elok pemuda di sampingnya, tanpa aba-aba gadis ini kembali memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyum untuk tidak mengembang di bibirnya. "Selamat tidur, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Mimpi indah, Sayang."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

What the fuckin' hell is this?! *frustasi

The last sekuel from Fever and Tears Don't Fall: Hand of Blood


End file.
